Shuichi's new song
by Bozena
Summary: Why can't Shuichi put his finger on the lyrics for his new song? Can Yuki come to the rescue? S Y
1. Default Chapter

Hi! Welcome to my Gravitation fic! This was really spur of the moment, and I hope it makes you smile! ^_^ Only one chapter, but please review anyways! It's really nice to know that someone has read your work and enjoyed it! 

K, so I don't own anything Gravitation, otherwise I wouldn't be eating instant. Warning; if you haven't seen Grav, let me warn you, serious implied Shounnen-ai! o.0 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! With a little encouragement, I can probably think up another chapter! ^_^ Na no da!

*************************************************

Shuichi jumped in surprise. "Kyaa!" He looked at his profusely bleeding fingertip in despair. Behind him, Yuki made a gruff sound of exasperation. Deftly, the tall blonde pulled the knife out of Shuichi's lax fingers and tossed the blood-covered blade into the sink. 

"You're making a mess, baka," He ground out. But, in contradiction to his rough words, he gently picked up the young singer's hand and brought it to his mouth to suck the blood from his fingertip. 

"Gomen, gomen!" Shuichi blushed, then got the strange preoccupied look in his big amethyst eyes again. "I'll---I'll be right back." And with that, the pink-haired boy bounced out of the kitchen. Yuki stood in the kitchen, looking from the bloody knife in the sink to the doorway that his young lover had just left from. 

"Baka."

**************************************************************

Shuichi walked slowly around the dark path of the park. He had been so close! So close to the perfect song! The lyrics to the strange song had been haunting him for the last week, and he just couldn't get over the obsession he had with this song he just couldn't quite grasp. Every time, he seemed to almost reach it, the elusive words would slip through his fingers again. Just like trying to hold water…or maybe time. Kind of…kind of like trying to hold moonlight… 

"Na, " Shuichi thought to himself. "Ice cream will make it all better! I'll bring some home for Yuki!" * Chibi-eyes, sparkle, sparkle * And, in a cheerfully way that competed with even Ryuichi, bounced off to find some ice cream. 

**********************************************************

"Why should I let you in?" 

"Gomen, Yuki! I got some ice cream! YUKI!" Shuichi wailed. The door opened suddenly and Shuichi tumble into the apartment on his face. He looked the long way up to Yuki's face with tears in his eyes.

"Shut up," The blonde writer said coldly. He frowned when he realized that Shuichi wasn't listening to him. The boy's soft snores could be heard from all the way down the hallway at least. 

Yuki sighed and picked up his sleeping lover in his arms, shutting the door behind him with one foot. Shuichi muttered something and cuddle closer to Yuki's warmth. Yuki's scowl darkened and he carried Shuichi to the couch. Yuki set him down gently and pulled a blanket over his small frame. His expression softened, and he began to gently stroke Shuichi's soft hair. 

"Baka. What's wrong with you?"

************************************************************

"Ohayo, Yuki!" Shuichi cheered as he burst into his lover's room. He bounced onto the bed and through his arms around a still groggy Yuki, dropping a kiss on his surprised mouth. The first pillow hurled at the energetic boy toppled him off the bed, leaving him giggling on the floor. 

"I'm going to work now! I promise to be back as soon as I can!" At the mention of work, Shuichi sobered a bit, zoning out of the bedroom. Yuki gave him a sharp glance as Shuichi gave himself a mental shake and gave his lover a big sappy smile. "I love you!"

The next pillow hit the door that Shuichi had just bounced out of. Yuki heard a loud thud and a curse. Yuki ran a hand through his tousled blond hair. Shuichi had just run into the door that he ran into _every single _morning, because he forgot to open to door before he tried to walk through it. Yuki heard the young rock star start to hum a tune only to stop at the first two notes. The door slammed shut. Yuki pulled the pillow over his head and tried to get back to sleep. 

__

Get out of my head, Shu-chan. I'm too busy to worry about you. 

****************************************************************

"Shuichi!" Hiro complained. "You're late!" 

"La Li Ho, Minna-san!" Shuichi grinned sheepishly. Hiro gave up pretending to be angry. He glanced over the singer's shoulder.

"Ah! Ryuichi-chan!" Sparkles instantly lit in Shuichi's eyes.

"Ryu-chan!"

"Shhuu-chan!" The two chibis bounced around each other, with kawaii circles popping out on their cheeks. They froze when they heard the click of a gun. Ryuichi dived behind Shuichi.

"Ahhh…. Ohayo gosaimasu, K!" 

The American glared at this pink-haired singer and said in a thickly accented voice, "Do you know what time it is?" 

It looked like lightning had struck Shuichi. All the blood drained out of his face as he stared at a something nobody else could see. "What…time…running time… You can't hold…"

"Daijoubu ka, Shuichi?!" Hiro shook his friend. 

"Hai, hai!" Shuichi shook himself and tried to brush Hiro off with a smile. He glanced behind him and froze again. He was staring into a very intense gaze. Ryuichi was staring very deeply into Shuichi's eyes. 

"Ryu…" The suddenly intimidating singer held up two fingers.

Shuichi cocked his head to aside and mimicked him, "Victory?" Ryuichi shook his head

"Two days. Give it two days." Suddenly the intense singer was gone, and Shuichi found himself blasted with a Kogumaru beam. Ryuichi skipped off singing, "Shining, shining, Shu-chan's shining…"

*******************************************************************

When Yuki unlocked the door and walked into the apartment, the lights were all out. The keys fell from his surprised fingers. _That idiot_, he thought. _He's never late. _

He flicked the light switch in irritation and the cigarette fell out of his mouth when he noticed a blue slipper poking out from under the small table near the couch. Yuki moved the table impatiently aside and found himself staring into a pair of bright amethyst eyes. Shuichi turned off his CD player and pulled the earphones out of his ears with a yank.

"Yuki!" The tall writer kneeled down close to his smaller lover, just so he couldn't mistake one word he was going to say. 

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing?!" Yuki yelled.

"I—I just…was trying to…" Tears welled up in Shuichi's eyes. He threw his arms around Yuki's waist. "I just can't remember it! I'm so close. Every time I think I remember something from the lyrics, I completely loose it! It's so frustrating!" Shuichi slammed his fist against the floor. Yuki's expression looked cold, but his tawny gaze was soft.

"Baka." Yuki gently kissed away Shuichi's tears. Yuki's lips wandered down his cheeks, until he met Shuichi's lips, and the frustrated singer gave himself into a fierce kiss. 

"Quit whining and write the song," Yuki broke the kiss to mutter. He wrapped one arm around Shuichi's waist and used the other arm to pillow his head against the floor. Every ounce of Shuichi's frustration poured out into a long, searing kiss. 

"Yuki. Yuki, I think I remember my song."

****************************************************

__

Time slips by, through my hands

Like water, it's slipping through my hands like moonlight

Can't hold Starlight, can't hold Sunshine, can't hold Water

One drop left, the thought turns into a dove and flies away

Frustrating, frustrating

I just can't hold it

Frustrating, irritating

I just can't keep it

Frustrating, infuriating

Watching moonlight shatter, water drain

****

Look ahead, I'm holding you!

**********************************************

Hey, guys! I hope you liked it! Please review and boost my confidence! I know it was short, but if it made you smile, mission accomplished! Check out my other story! It's called "The Escaflowne's Next Chapter" ^_^

BTW, I wrote those lyrics to that song. It's not from Grav, so please don't copy it!


	2. verse 2

Sorry, guys! I couldn't help myself. This is the second and last chapter of "Shuichi's new song." Thanks to everyone who reviewed! ^_^

Disclaimer; Yes, if I was given the choice between world peace and Gravitation's copyrights, I would choose Shu-chan….sigh….but we all know that's never going to happen. No, I don't own it. 

Warning; even more Shounnen-ai then the last chapter

****************************************************

Yuki leaned against the doorway to his kitchen and watched Shuichi in amusement. His young lover was truly crazy, but there was an extremely fine line between insanity and brilliance. 

Shuichi stood in front of a cutting board, with earphones in his ears, blasting them as loud as the volume went. He stood in the kitchen, singing his heart out as he chopped celery. Every so often, Shuichi's singing would come to an abrupt stop and he would dash to the table on the other side of the kitchen to write something down. Ever since the young singer had finally "spit" his new song out, he had obsessed over its perfection and went over rewriting in at least 6 times a day. 

Secretly, Yuki was sort of proud of Shuichi and did his best to make sure that the boy's ego was small enough to fit through the eye of a needle. Whatever time Yuki wasn't spending insulting Shuichi was spent denying to himself that he actually enjoyed watching Shuichi like this. He was…cute. 

Shuichi was cutting, singing and running at such a crazed rate, Yuki was surprised that he hadn't some home and found an ambulance in front of the apartment complex. 

This thought had obviously come a moment too soon. With a startled cry, Shuichi drop his knife onto the floor and tried to stem to blood flowing from the long slash on his palm. With a strange twitch developing in his eye, Yuki went over and yanked the headphones off of Shuichi's pink head, bumping into the table and causing a dozen papers to fall to the ground. 

Yuki cursed loudly and said, "Baka. Can't I leave you alone for half and hour?" Instead of mumbling an apology like he usually would have done, Shuichi cried out and jerked back from Yuki. For a moment, Yuki looked surprised, but in an instant the expression was replaced with a cold mask. 

"What is it? You don't want me to touch you? Are you afraid?" He said coldly in a gruff voice. Shuichi shook his head violently.

"That's not it at all! I don't want to get blood on the paper!" He exclaimed. Comprehension lit Yuki's gaze. Shuichi had thrown himself over the loose papers, catching any blood from his hand with his shirt. 

"Your crazy." Yuki reached over Shuichi and open the cupboard under the sink, pulling out a small first aid kit. Opening the kit, he pulled out a length of gauze and began tenderly wrapping his lover's hand. 

"Arigato, Yuki," Shuichi said softly. The writer frowned and said nothing. Yuki roughly pulled Shuichi up and dropped the boy into his lap. He picked up one of the coveted papers off of the floor and scanned over it quickly. He stopped, his eyes narrowed and he began to read more carefully. The blonde finished reading and picked another piece of paper. 

"Yuki?" The small boy tugged on his sleeve in concern. "Daijoubu ka? Yuki?" 

Yuki dropped the piece of paper. "What?" 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." Came the abrupt reply. Yuki stood up suddenly, dumping Shuichi from his lap. 

"Yuki?" Shuichi winced and rubbed his back. "That hurt! Yuki!"

He ignored Shuichi and walked out of the kitchen.

……………………………………………………………………………

"La li ho! Ohayo gosiamasu, minna-san!" 

"Ohayo, Shu-chan," Hiro greeted without looking up from tuning his guitar. "We can't start your new song yet. Suguru isn't here yet." 

"-----Ano---- Hiro?" Shuichi looked uncomfortable.

"What?" 

"Let's start now. That song's not ready to come out anyway." Hiro's jaw dropped. 

"Demo… we've already finished writing the music score. It was going to be great." The young singer looked down. 

"It's not good enough," Shuichi muttered. Hiro's eyes narrowed and he changed the topic swiftly, not before silently promising to pay a visit to Eiri Yuki.

…………………………………………………………………………………

"What is it?" Yuki inquired coolly, his gold eyes flashing. Hiro's dark eyes flashed.

"Why don't you like Shuichi's new song? What did you say to him?" Yuki grunted, "I didn't say anything to him. Did he go and cry to you?" 

Hiro snorted. "Yeah right. He didn't have to say anything. No one else could have convinced him not to sing it. His biggest fear in the world is disapproval from you. Have you read the lyrics? They're the best he's ever written." 

Yuki looked away. "I read the lyrics." He stood up from his chair in front of the bright computer and walked to the window of his dark office.

"What's your problem then?" Hiro demanded. 

"They're about me." 

Hiro's eyes went wide. "Of course they're about you. That's the reason they're so good, and I don't even like you." Yuki was silent.

Hiro's fist clenched. "I don't care what kind of problem you have with excepting Shu-chan's feelings, but don't hold him back because _you_ can't take it. Remember what I said. If you make him cry…" Hiro left the sentence open. Yuki didn't turn as the door to his office slammed. Yuki pulled off his glasses and let his forehead fall against the window with a dull thud. He finally let go of the breath that had been lodged in his throat. 

__

Baka. I don't care if it's selfish to hold you back. I---I don't want you to leave me.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

"Todaima, Yuki!" Shuichi called out cheerfully as he closed the door to the apartment. Suddenly, a hand appeared, braced on the door, right a his eye level. A strong arm wrapped around Shuichi's shoulders and the bag Shu-chan was carrying dropped to the floor with a dull thud. 

"Shuichi," Yuki breathed past his lover's ear. "Why didn't you sing your song today?" Shuichi's eyes shot wide and his shoulders stiffened.

"I…it…it not…not ready," he stuttered. 

"Lair." Shuichi shivered and his knees gave out. He sank to the ground, taking Yuki with him. 

"Why are you so pathetic? Why do you care what I think?" Yuki whispered harshly. "Why did you write those lyrics?"

"Because…I can't seem to hold on to you…but I don't want to let you go…because….I love you," came the soft reply to Yuki's urgent question. Shuichi tipped his head back against Yuki's shoulder to look into his eyes. 

"Why? Why don't you leave if I'm holding you back?" Yuki's eyes were bright. 

Shuichi turned and slid his arms around Yuki's neck. "…because I would give up my songs to stay by you."

"Baka. You love your songs."

"I love you more." 

"Stupid." Yuki pulled Shuichi back and gently cupped his face with his hands. Then softly, so softly their lips brushed. Yuki let his forehead rest against his lover's forehead. 

"I don't deserve love." 

"Why does my song bother you?"

The tiniest smile curled the corner of Yuki's mouth. "It has zero talent. A elementary kid could have written it." 

"I'll sing it for you tomorrow," Shuichi smiled into Yuki's shoulder.

"…I love you." 

Shuichi dashed his hand across his eyes. "I know."

………………………………………………………………….

__

Time slips by, through my hands

Like water, it's slipping through my hands like moonlight

Can't hold Starlight, can't hold Sunshine, can't hold Water

One drop left, the thought turns into a dove and flies away

Frustrating, frustrating

I just can't hold it

Frustrating, irritating

I just can't keep it

Frustrating, infuriating

Watching moonlight shatter, water drain

****

Look ahead, I'm holding you!

Grabbing on, I feel you breathe

Why is it you "catch" your breath?

Moonlight slipped through my fingers

But you caught the light

In the shadows of your eyes

Don't be upset, don't watch the water drain

Frustrating, frustrating

I just can't hold it

Frustrating, irritating

I just can't keep it

Frustrating, infuriating

Watching moonlight shatter, water drain

****

Look ahead, I'm holding you!

………………………………………………………………………

* Smiles * That's it! I hope my fic made you feel warm and fuzzy inside! Please review and tell me what you thought! I love to hear feedback! ^_^ Please remember, these lyrics are mine. They're not from Grav, so please don't take them! It took me a really long while to make them just right! 

__


End file.
